What Makes A Mewmen(Hard Reboot)
by Boiwithaplan18
Summary: This is a reboot to a series I already made, I wasnt satisfied so I decided I wanted to revisit it, Marco has been dealing with himself after the destruction of the abomination that is Ludo he finds new things out about himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, thank you for deciding to read my story, little bit of pretext before I start, this is a hard reboot of a story I haven't finished I wasn't very satisfied with it and I wanted to start anew, you don't have to read that one to understand this, but if you want a quick laugh or comparison of the two stories then I would absolutely recommend you do that, and for those of you who came over from that story to this one, I thank you for your dedication! Now without further ado onto the story, and thanks for reading SVTFOE What Makes A Mewmen(Hard Reboot)-**

My name is Marco Ubaldo Díaz, now you might be wondering why I'm staring down a six almost seven foot lizard man there are many factors to this however I'll give you the important bits as there is just to much to cover, after the war against Eclipsa's daughter Meteora things mostly went normal from there however as Star couldn't kill Meteora, Eclipsa reverted her back to a 3-month old little did know that this would lead to the situation I'm in now, now you'd probably be thinking "Marco how's the revival of a baby going to lead up to the rebirth of a giant lizard?" Well in a way it didn't.

You see with Meteora as a baby Eclipsa started reminiscing about her husband Globgor, when she was handed the throne from Star she decided she'd focus her efforts as queen into two things, creating a society where both Monsters and Mewmens could coexist without complications and second, the revival of her husband Globgor. Before this happened Star reconstructed the book of magic, this set off a chain of reactions first an explosion of magic in Mewni and surrounding dimensions including earth, this not only strengthens the magic that some people already have but also gives it to new people weither that be for good or evil, case in point Ludo. Ludo gained a weird sort of black magic like when he was possessed by Toffee, Eclipsa for some reason realized that Ludo had magic, she made a bargain with him the wand for him to release Globgor.

Ludo with both his powers and the powers of the wand released Globgor, however he had something more in mind, Ludo had kept one of Toffees eyes from the second time he was destroyed by me and Star, and the day before he had stolen the book of spells, as he stared into Globgor eyes Ludo had an extreme lust, he was finally going to reunite with Toffee and get the power he deserved back. Ludo stunned Eclipsa and prepped three magic circles, a small one for him, a medium sized one for Eclipsa, and a FUCKING GOLIATH CRATER SIZED MAGIC CIRCLE for Globgor, he flipped open the book of spells and landed one that merged two or more beings. He killed Eclipsa and fused the wand, Toffee's eye, and Globgor into his being. Ludo (Crazed Form;incomplete) was in a way horny of his own existence, revealing in the fact that he had two of the most powerful monsters in existence one of them being his lover. Ludo kept going through different phases that we called Crazed(Think Cell from dragon ball), he eventually threatened Star and her kingdom, three days into the war he became the Lizard he is now giving up his concious being to Toffee and becoming the subconscious part of Ludoff.

Now that I got you all caught up-

Wam* Ludoff swung so fast I almost didn't side step in time, the actual force of the punch caused me to shake due to the full force of his punch which literally shook the air, as I had hesitated Ludoff surprised me by sending me flying by upper cutting me in the jaw, I lay on the ground almost dead seeing blurs of Ludoff good thing that I have gone on so many adventures and taken so many karate classes that it didn't kill me. I tasted iron on my mouth while still blurring in and out of existence, however, I noticed a lot of light coming to the right of me two different kinds it seems, and movement from Ludoff one of the lights went out, it was the darker of the two, the light of the second one was getting dangerously short, I luckily opened my eyes in time to see Ludoff carrying Star by her neck, he then proceeded to throw her down.

**I**

**Was **

**Pissed**

"**No!!!!!!!**"

A flash of light.

**Hey guys Thanks for reading I really hoped you enjoyed this as I enjoyed making this, this is the first part of two chapters please right how you feel about this chapter in the comments I'd like to know what you liked/disliked about this chapter, from now on I'm going to try to upload daily, but probably not on Sunday as I have church, but once again thanks for reading. Have a good one your boi out!**


	2. Chapter 1 Phase 2

**Hey guys this is the second part or phase if you will of the first chapter just an fyi as I am trying out new things, this chapter is going to have two different point of views Stars and Marcos, just a heads up, please enjoy.**

**-Stars POV-**

It was quite eventful outside as there were hordes of corrupted monsters everywhere fighting our army of both Monsters and Mewmens roars of anger, pain, and suffering could all be heard throughout the field of battle. But that's not what I'm here for, almost like a sixth sense I felt Marcos presence being in a very dangerous situation. My mother the past queen of Mewni, Moon Butterfly decided to come along with me for my own protection.

"Slow down Star!" My mom said as we were headed through the battle field a monster charged at me and my mom obliterated him with one shot. "Sorry Mom, but we REALLY need to get to Marco." Another monster came this way and I bursted a hole in the ground the size of a construction crane she fell in while I summoned a cloud for me and my mom to flout over the hole on.

As we make it to the source of my anxiety I saw Marco, My Marco, get killed by that overgrown penis that was Ludoff. I could feel my tears welling up the sadness and anger I felt for Marco at that moment was unimaginable, it seems like the same thing for my mom, as we both rapidly fired beams of every kind in to this god awful being who stole something to precious of mine.

None of them seemed to be effective as he kept walking through our magic without any difficulty. He was getting so close to us now that I could smell him,(Which smelt like fish and blood, it was gross) before he could reach me, my Mom jumped in front of me while charging the biggest blast of magic in her hands. I screamed for her to stop but she didn't, she released all of it straight at the monster fully paralyzing her, all it really seemed to do was annoy him. He ignored me for a minute as he kicked Moon twice while she was on the ground. I kept unloading magic into him but it did nothing.

He reached out and clamped onto my neck as hard as he could. In his deep gravely voice he said "Ah such a pretty face, you know if I wasn't engaged to my fiancé Ludo then I'd keep you as a slave, no biggie it will still be fun to see your face as we beat the ever living shit out of you"

I spit blood on his face and said "**Fuck you!**"

Ludoff wiped off his face "Now, Now honey you don't want to get angry, it scrunches your pretty face."

I focused magic to my leg and kicked him so hard in the balls one of his testies exploded "You killed my best friend you deserve hell for your actions!"

Ludoff was angry and in so much pain "Why you little bitch!-"

Ludoff slammed Star in the ground.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light.

"**Stay away from her you prick!**

**Normal(Marcos) POV-**

I got up from the ground feeling invegerated as I looked up to the creature he seemed to sneer at me.

"What are you, a weak human, going to do to me? I almost killed you a second ago and you except me to believe that you can kill me? Please spare me the nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, just leave Star alone and call off your slaves and I won't hurt you."

"What if I decline? What if, perhaps instead of accepting your proposal I choke Star to death, what would you do then?"

"**I would murder you!**"

"And how would you do that if you can't stop me from, I don't know? Doing this-"

Ludoff grabbed Star by the neck with his tail and slammed her into the ground again making her cough out blood.

"See what a-"

Marco rushed Ludoff with the speed of a accelerating car, with glowing crescent cheek marks and glowing gold eyes.

Marco slammed his fist straight into Ludoffs cheek sending him flying a good few meters away.

Ludoff got up surprised but as he saw me he looked like he just shit his pants, out ofthin air I materialized two swords both werethe same they were double golden broad swords with a diamond cross guard thatwas color bluewith green diamonds, a red hilt with read bandages around it to wrap around my hands and a black circular end with M on the right one and D on the left.

I flew towards Ludoff at high speeds all Ludoff did was hold up his hand much to his dismay I cutoff his hand.

"No matter I'll just-"

Everything was silent for a second

**"FUCK!!!!"** "That stupid brat somehow made it so I couldn't regrow my limbs, that bitch!"

"Look if you surrender now, I won't kill you Ludoff this is my final warning."

"Shut the fuck up kid I don't need your pandering!" Out of no where Ludoff grew two arms on his arm that I cut his hand off on, the two hands clasped each other and formed into one bigger hand for the lizard.

I rushed at him, but he saw me coming, he slapped me to the side with his tail. I rolled to my left and impaled him with one of my swords, he was screaming in pain while parts formed on his body to cover his hurt part.

"You know what screw you Marco Díaz! I'm going to end Stars life!"

He started to beat on Star until I rushed at him full force knocking him down then extending my blades down at him, but he rolled away. He turned one of his hands into a blade a charged me first trying to get me on my right, I parried him with my right sword and thrust at him with my left, however this was in vain as he brought his tail up to block me from killing him.

I ran the blade deeper in him making him scream while he was distracted I cut of his left arm and threw down his tail by exerting force hard enough to knock his tail away giving me the opportunity to strike his torso, he was able to come to his sense at the last second and divert the blade to his lower torso. He cried in pain and jumped about ten feet back.

"Why is this happening?!?!? Your a mortal! You're weaker than me! BUT YOUR KILLING ME YOUR PHYSICALLY DISTORTING ME! HOW?!?!?"

I shrugged and said "**You shouldn't have hurt Star now your going to pay!**"

I ran at him while he turned his arm into a blade. I came in close and cut of the bladed arm once again screaming in pain.

"**You**"

He then turned his left arm into a blade and then rushed me I sidestepped to the left and cut it off his agony overwhelming

"**Are**"

He then result to jumping at me and turning his legs into blades, all I had to do was stick my blade up and his legs were gone.

"**Dead**"

As I go over to his remains I looked over him as he was crying on the ground saying "How?!" I told him that he was to weak he looked at me and with one last ditch effort he shot a beam at me the size of a nuke, I deflected it and decapitated him placing both my swords into his head blasting a giant golden beam into him.

I returned to normal and realized Star wasn't by me.

**-Hey guys thanks for reading man this was so annoying to write as a phone doesn't make for good writing material anywho leave your review in the comments and thanks for reading your boi out**


	3. Chapter 2 Aftermath

**Hey guys today I'm going to be dropping around two to three chapters, however after this expect only one or two a day because I am writing new material in the sixth chapter as I have already created the ideas for the chapters with the first story and had an unreleased chapter that I wasn't happy with, but now without further ado SVTFOE Aftermath. Enjoy:)**

"Star!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping for a reply, realizing at the last second that Ludoff probably beat her into a coma or a near death state.

I looked around for anything human sized luckily I found a giant ditch, I wondered how it got there but didn't really think much of it. I ran down the crater to the center where I saw Star covered in rouble.

"Star!" I scream worriedly. I got her from out of the rocks around her, when she felt my touch she immediately jumped out of my arms kicking me in the stomach.

Star started charging a beam"Rain-wait Marco?"

"Yep, th-that's me." I said winded from her kick. Star barreled into me and gave me a hug with the force of what felt like a compressed supernova.

"S-Star, I'm still a human, P-please don't kill me." I said while being crushed half to death

Star let go of me and said "Whoops, sorry I- Marco!"

"What is it Star?"

"Your appearance changed! Wow your a lot more muscular, not like your forty something year old self but still your very muscular! And you have CHEEKMARKS!" Star was very excited I personally didn't realize either intill showed me with a mirror spell, I was blown away, but Star seemed to be a bit frantic, she seemed to have realized something and started searching around frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She started tearing up a bit and said "My mom is missing! She was helping me fight Ludoff when you were passed out!"

"Okay, slow down Star we can still find her, actually you have a spell for this, the all seeing eye!"

"Marco you're a genius!" Star got up and whispered a spell, a giant one way portal appeared showing moon on the ground with blood on her mouth not to far from us, I quickly sprinted over to her while Star noticed to and bolt ahead of me to her mother.

"Oh no,oh no, oh no!" Star said remorsefully

"Star don't panic alright, you have spells that can heal, right?" I asked

"Yeah, but I'm not proficient at them, if I fail at healing her she could be in a far worse state." She said about ready to cry

"Don't worry Star, you can do it I believe in you and right now your mother needs you, even if you fail she will still be alive, and she will be proud of either way as you tried to help her." Star nodded still sad but hopefully, she got down on her hands and knees and focused magic which was a goldish green color on her mom. She stopped and her mother slowly opened her eyes. Star was beyond joyful.

"Ugh-Star? M-Marco?!?" Moon said before she was crushed by a hug from her daughter who was balling like a baby.

"MOM! I-I thought you were dead!" Star shouted with a mix of happiness and sadness.

Moon shushed Star and said "It's alright dear, but we have more pressing matters at hand." She finished petting her daughters hair

Star sniffled "I guess you're right mom." She said as she got up.

"What happened to Ludoff? How did he die he was completely immortal?"

"I actually don't know, all I know is that Ludoff grabbed me and I saw Marco pissed ready to fight him."

Moon looked very surprised and thoughtfully at me then said "Marco, Star there is something I want to talk to you two about once we're at the castle. Your not in trouble however there's something I need to tell you two about privately."

"Why not now?" Star asked

Moon frowned at her and said "There is a time and a place for everything and right now we are still in the middle of the war, I love you Star, but sometimes you got to think rationally." Star was a bit flabbergasted as she forgot the was in a war entirely.

**-20 minutes later-**

We arrived at the battlefield to see that every one had stopped fighting even Ludoffs forces, everyone looked are way when they saw us coming. Everyone either looked shocked, sad, angry, or hopeful. As we approach Stars assistant, a small bird like monster by the name of Jacob came up to us and said "I don't know what you did, but all of Ludoffs forces stopped dead in their tracks, apparently they were all being controlled by Ludoff."

Star looked like she was about to cry at the notion that everyone was killing innocent people. Star then looked hopefully and teleported all of us to her tower with a spell and used a voice amplifying spell to give a speech,

"People of Mewni, as we stand here together I have come to bear great news of the ending of the war. The enemy Ludoff is dead completely and utterly vaporized by my new knight Marco Díaz!"

Everybody cheered chanting "Marco! Marco!"

Star shushed the whole crowd, " We shall celebrate this later as now is the time to recuperate, many of our comrades have died and innocents have been killed to Ludoffs mind control!"

Everybody in the crowd went completely silent.

"However, let us not be sad as because of their sacrifice we can live together in harmony both Mewmens and Monsters fighting side by side! We shall rebuild everything that was destroyed and make a a hero's grave for all who died, let this not be a die of loss, let's this day be a day of reconstruction as we shall all do are part to rebuild a kingdom that shall be fair to all who live within it!" Star announced

Everyone cheered and began to clean up thing around them while we all exited.

"Wow, Star that was really profound of you!" I said pumped my self.

"Thanks however we have more pressing matters at hand. But mom before we go on what did you want to tell us?" Moon looked around and then pushed us into a room locking the door behind it.

"Um?" I asked "What's wrong?"

Moon huffed and then said "I have been regretting telling this Marco, Star."

"What is it?" Star said nervously

Moon looked even more anxious "Your probably not going to believe this."

"What" I asked

Moon finally looked up at me and Star and said "Marco, you aren't a human."

There was about thirty seconds of nothing until Star started cracking up "Good one Mom!"

"No, Star, Marco I'm serious, Marco you're not a human!"

Me and Star were shocked and then I asked "Okay if I'm not a human what am I? A Mewen?"

Moon shook her head and said "Not really, Marco I believe you are an Orgin."

I asked "A What?"

"Alright think of it like this, like that game airspace edge, where there are the highly magical gnomes and the very physical norcs, and the in between of both of them the buffa."

"It's called 'Skyrim' and the races are elfs, nords, and Bretons. How did you get that all wrong?"

She shrugged and said "Humans are the nocturnals, and Mewmens are the burritos."

"Again it's Nords and Bretons."

"Whatever."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I am more magical inclined because I'm an 'Orgin'?" I asked

"Percisely." She said happy that I picked up so fast

"Just one little question."

"And what is that?"

"How?!?! I don't even exhibit much of the qualities that Mewmens have!"

"Exactly, Orgins are more in tune with magic having a high affinity for it, and you Marco have shown time and time again that magic is bond to you in some way or another, having an almost fate like interaction with Star coming to earth setting you down a path were you have fought so many magical deities that one would think that you would have gained magic by now." Moon explained

"I guess that is a bit suspicious, but here's a counter point humans don't have magic capabilities!"

"Marco, you are completely right with that statement, however, exposure to constant magic gives a human a kind of magic reserve even if you don't know it you can be using magic, just look at that Janna girl ever since Star arived she seemed to pop up everywhere that was inconvenient to you or annoying in some way to you. As well as her ability to steal peoples things without them noticing. Also as from all the exposure from magic you would have been killed by how much magic you absorbed but you never were killed." Star was sweating bullets at that last statement thinking of Marco exploding almost making her cry.

"I guess you're right but what's that got to do with me?"

"Orgins don't activate their power until some outside force acts upon them, you experience three of these. One of them was when you grabbed Stars wand as Orgins were the original creators of the wands making them materialize out of their bodies as you may know anyone with a slight bit of magic who touches the wand transforms it into their own, you touched it and received a soft activation granting you temporary check marks. As for the second time*sigh* you kissed my daughter as since she has held the wand for about two years she is a very magical being as well as the exposure to the wand activated your cheek marks for a second time, as for your last time, the hard activation, was when a way greater force acted upon you. Ie Ludoff having near godlike powers pissing you off with the sight of my almost dead daughter."

Marcos cheek marks were very red at this point as was Stars.

"You activated and due to the godlike energy you were given fully gave you cheek marks and gave you a portion of your original body from Hekapoo's dimension. Marco you are an Orgin and there's no doubt about it. Tomorrow I want to start training you to control your powers. But before that you should probably get some rest."

Marco was shocked but said "No, I'm going to help clean up the kingdom a bit before I go to sleep."

"Well, you do you Marco, I can't control you. However, please don't exert yourself, because whether you like it or not we are training in the morning."

I said ok and asked if Star wanted to help she nodded and we went outside to work.

**-Three Hours Later-**

As we head back to the kingdom Star said "Hey Marco, how do you feel about this Orgin thing?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know, I'm honestly a bit worried as well I have never really cast magic before besides that one time and it's kinda freaking me out."

She pulled me over and grabbed my hands and said "It's alright Marco we'll get through this after all we are best friends." I smiled but inside I wanted to frown _just friends_ "well we should get you to bed, you don't want to miss your big day of training as an Orgin!;)"

"Alright, Alright." I opened the door and walked into my room not realizing Star walked in too. I took off my shirt and looked around for a shirt finally locking eyes with Star. I wish I could have said I acted like a man, but nope I squealed like a girl. "Star!"

"Hmm?" She said entranced by my body

"What the hell are you still doing in my room."

"What do you mean, I'm going to sleep with you." She said nonchalantly

"You have a boyfriend Star!"I said a bit peeved

"I know, we're not going to do anything we're just friends."

"Star I don't want to sleep with you." I said calmly

"But Marco I don't think I can sleep by myself tonight, I keep thinking of my mom getting killed by Ludoff."

"Star I am not going to sleep with you."

"Why not come on Marco!-"

"No!" I yelled however for some reason she wasn't in my room anymore. I looked around and asked "Star?" No response. I just figured she stormed out of my room so I put on some clothes and went to sleep. All the while in another dimension Star was standing confused in her best friends room wondering how he portaled himself out without scissors.

**Hey good job for getting to the end, this one is a bit longer than the other two as I had to explain more topics and ideas in this one, honestly it was a bit of a pain but it was enjoyable, I hoped you enjoyed and again feel free to comment, there shall be about two more chapters intill we start getting into new material, however, thanks for reading and I'll see you later your boi out**


	4. Chapter 3 Episode 160 Battle Power

**Woohoo I'm finally going to be able to write 'new' content after I hope you guys like the title reference and please enjoy the story, SVTFOE Chapter 3; Episode 160 Battle power of infinity-**

***Explicate content warning, also if you have a queer phobia or just don't want to read about gay men skip this part, look for the next black text spot***

Everything was black. However I still feel watched. Suddenly I feel breath on my neck I turn around and the scene changes I see Toffee and Ludo in a deep pationate kiss both of them naked, I feel like I'm going to through up as Toffee puts his penis inside Ludo as Toffee starts humping Ludo they start glowing and form Ludoff. Ludoff looks at me longingly and I realized that I was chained up and couldn't run away, I tried my best but Ludoff ripped of my left arm and ate it forcing me to scream he then proceeded to rip off my other arm and sexually assault me with it. I felt enraged and used I transformed into a a buff kinda dragon thing and started wailing on Ludoff all the while hearing his cries every slash I put out I got a piece of Ludoff, until I finally got him down to his head and torso he looked at me with a look that said _mercy_ but I wanted them to suffer I bit into his torso eating all his organs one by one while my actual self was inside watching the whole thing crying for him to stop he stopped when he ate all of Ludoff. We then became two different entities me and a squid like dragon who looked at me while I almost shit my pants he then threw his head on me and-

**-Weird Shit is over-**

Chomp* I woke up with a start sweating all over the place wondering what the fuck that was!

Chomp*

I rushed out of my door and punched a guard that was eating a butterfinger in the face.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I said

The guard looked hurt and annoyed she then said "Its alright kid-*She blushed* *couph* you might want to put on some pants." She said. I looked down to see that I was completely naked. I blushed and ran back into my room putting on blue jeans, a gray Nike tank top,and my signature red jacket over it.

I walk out of the door and the guard who was still blushing beckoned me to her she said "Star told me to tell you to go to the dining hall for breakfast, the past queen and her want to talk to you."

I told her thanks and ran to the dining room once I was in there I saw an uncomfortable looking Star and a unpleased Moon. Moon told me to sit, which I complied and she said "I'm glad that you turned down my daughters advances *Star Blushes* but we still need to talk about what happened."

I nervously said "Look I'm attracted to Star o-"

"Oh goodness, that's not what I meant my dear boy. What I meant to say is your teleportation last night."

"Wait, What?" I asked

"Last night you randomly opened up a portal to your own house."

"I was at my house? Then why am I here?" I asked

"Star searched for you finding you in your bedroom asleep on earth."

"But how?" I asked

"Marco, almost everything that the Mewmens have was basically taken from Orgins, you see nobody besides deities can create portals however Orgins were a different case, Orgins were fostered from a god and an unknown raced women having intercourse you see after wards the race of Orgins was born, they were able to create magical weapons, create portals out of thin air, and all around just have godlike powers. However, us, the Mewmens, feared their power and declared war against them. We defeated them because of our knowledge in war, after that we genocided their whole people. Some, like me believe that there is still a group of Orgins out there, while most don't even know what an Orgin is."

"Wow that's a bit of a shocking!" I said stunned. Star looked very nervously at me, I looked at her and gave her the biggest smile I could muster, she smiled back and seemed to be okay.

"Well Marco, we should start our training session." She said getting up from the table

"Wait, I haven't eaten yet." I said. Moon just ignored me and signaled me to follow and she jumped out the window. I looked over at Star and She shrugged we ran and jumped out the window together onto a makeshift training ground on the roof.

"Well, Marco its time for your first test. You are going to summon your weapon, or if you will the use the draw ability."

"Um ok, uh how do I use it?" I asked

"Alright pay attention Marco, First empty your mind of all thoughts. Next, feel your energy inside grasp it. Thirdly focus that energy into the part of your body that you want to summon the weapon on. And finally imagine the image of that weapon in your head and focus that image onto your focused energy and will it into existence. You get all that?" Moon asked

"Yeah I think so." I said

"Great now try to form it." She said

"Alright."

**I thought of nothing, my mind blank.**

**I felt around me, my energy as red as blood.**

**I reach for it, I harness it into my right hand.**

**Now what to form it into.**

**Yes that will do.**

I felt energy poor into my right hand I open up my eyes to see red energy pooring in my hand. I grasp it and it becomes a wand, similar to Stars wand when I touched it except it had red outlines.

Star gasped, "Marco you can make wands?!?"

"Yes Star he can didn't you here me explain. Orgins are the original holders of wands being able to make them out of their being." Moon said

"Hmm?" Star asked

"Star your hopeless." Moon said

"Rude."

"Now Marco since you were able to summon your wand you have passed your first test, the draw." Moon said excitedly

"So does drawing do besides summon my weapon?" I ask

"Well from here on out you don't actually draw." Moon said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Think of it like the show Lizard Sphere-" She said

"It's an anime and it called Dragon ball not Lizard Sphere."

"When Geko-"

"Goku."

"Goes Ghost-"

"Super Saiyan."

"The next time he can go Shazam without any sacrifice."

"Again it's Super. Saiyan."

"Semantics my dear, the point is you can summon your weapon and change its form with mere thought, without the draw method. Try it out." She said

I thought about having a sword and there it was in my right hand. "Sweet!" I said

"Alright, enough talk let's get to training." Moon said a bit annoyed

Marco looked over at Star and she nodded at him, he nodded and looked back at Moon and said ok

"Great, now let's say I disarm you, like this-"

Moon then shot a beam out of her hand that knocked Marcos sword out of his hand

"Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I said "I'm disarmed I can't do anything."

"Yes you can defeat me, as since your disarmed your opponent will rush you, all you have to do is use your karate."

Funny thing I completely forgot about my karate.

"Alright now what I want you to do is backflip onto me push on me till I hit the ground and with your force grab your sword and point it at me and you win, if you can't do that you lose, got that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll start counting down."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go Marco"Star yelled

I saw Moon running at me and when she was close enough, time seemed to slow down a closed my eyes and bereaved heavily, I did a back flip twirling my hands over what I was pretty was moon I turned to where I thought I needed to be a fully pushed myself off of Moon, I got down on the ground and grabbed my sword twirling my kicked the air to the left with my right leg and focused my blade down softly on something, I opened my eyes to see a shocked Moon with a sword to her neck.

Moon still surprised push from under me and got up and said "Well, good job Marco, your training is dismissed, you and Star can go enjoy your day now."

"Okay, are you okay though?"

"I'm fine Marco, just please go." She said

Me and Star left all the while Moon was thinking "Why does he have one of those?!?"

**-8 hours later-**

As Marco and Star walked to there room Star was reminiscing about their day and said "Man, today was a great day, from your Orgin training to just generally fucking around the castle!"

"Yeah it was awesome, however, I can't stop thinking about your mother's reaction why was she so worried? Do you know why?" I asked worriedly

"Again Marco for the sixtieth time, I have no clue. Look Marco don't worry about it if there's a problem she would tell us and if there is a problem we can solve it-she grabbed my hands- together." She said our faces getting closer and closer.

I feel a blush on my face and say "Star we shouldn't do this, this is wrong you have a boyfriend."

She blushed too "I guess your right Marco, but can I make two requests?" She said

"Hmm?"

"Firstly can I sleep with you tonight?" Before I could say no she said "If it's the physical part that's the problem I could just make a separate bed."

"I guess this is okay." Star looked like she was going to jump out of her clothes.

"Thank you Marco! And the last thing I was wondering is if you could make a wand for me."

"Star your a genius!" I said

I didn't really put much thought into it but Orgins weapons don't dematerialize unless they grab it and absorb the energy plus you don't need a unicorn to power it.

I summoned a wand and gave it to her it immediately transformed into her old wand with its wings but the new edition of a a second pair of golden wings and a red backside mimicking my red jacket.

Star looked so entranced from the wand she was so happy when she came back to reality she kissed Marco on the cheek without even blushing. Marco was as bright as a tomato. However, Star didn't seem to know.

"Come on Marco, let's go to sleep." Star said zapping up a bed right next to mine. "Man this wand feels great!"

"Yeah I bet so after having to use your hands for magic instead of a wand."

Star nodded and then said "Whelp time for bed 'ight Marco!" She dropped onto her bed making me laugh as she fell asleep instantly, I took off my shirt and said night but under my breath I said _love you_ and fell into my dream.

**Everything was dark I was alone until I felt someone behind me "Hello Marco Díaz."**

**I turned around and asked "Who are you?"**

**"I'm not really anything I guess you could call me your subconscious but that wouldn't really be right as I am constantly watching your progress." He shifted in his red chair my SC look exactly like me but had black hair and my same red jacket but his was a hoodie**

**"So uh what do you want."**

**He looked at me thoughtfully and annoyed at the same time "Marco we both know what I want, as it's what we want."**

**"And what's that?"**

**"Star."**

**"Wait St-"**

**"Don't deny it Marco, I know it and you know it!"**

**"But Star has a boyfriend."**

**"I know, remember I'm basically you, I'm going to give you the power to get rid of Tom without killing him."**

**"Wait, really?"**

**SC smirked "Yes Marco, I hold all your untapped power, now to you want to make a deal?"**

**"Ok then what do I have to deal?"**

**"To complete your end of the bargain you must touch Tom with your right hand, deal?"**

**I thought about it for a second.**

**"Alright deal!"**

**"Good, now this shall give you about 2% of your inner power please use it wisely and remember our deal."**

**"Okay!"**

**SC reached out his arm to Marco with a black flame on his stretched hand Marco looked nervously at it but lit up his hand with his golden flames and shook SC hand he screeched in pain and fell back he looked down at his right hand and found two diamonds fused into a bigger black diamond he then passed out and dematerialized from the realm**

**SC laughed "That fool can't decipher a hero to a villain, that retard."**

**SC got up to reveal his left arm to be an octopus arm. "Look our for yourself Marco, we well need our body later."**

**-Thanks for reading guys just this was hard to make, but in the end it turned up way better than anything from my first story, sorry for the first paragraphs but I believed them to be necessary but thanks fore reading please write a review if you feel inclined, I'll see you guys later, your boi out!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Deal

**Yee hey guys, finally we are passed the point of no return, finally made it to five pages, this story is definitely going to beat out my DDLC fanfic in length, if anyone wants I can post a timeline for this story just ask in the chat, anywho on to the show, SVTFOE, Chapter 4; The Deal**

I slowly woke up feeling something heavy and warm on my body, I opened my eyes thinking it was my blanket, but NOPE it was Star all snug on me. _Goddamn she looked so cute_ even though she was drooling _that's even cuter_ your fucking gross Marco. I remember my dream from last night and looked down at my right hand sure enough it was there, _Im sorry Tom_.

I heard three knocks on the door "Star? Hey, are you in there?"

_Shit it was Tom, fuck you Tom _I grabbed Star and got up from my bed

Pound* *Pound* *Pound*

I quickly put Star on the bed but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Star, what's wrong why aren't you responding?" Tom asked

_Shit, fuck you Tom! _"Just a minute!" I said in my most Star like sound finally getting her hands off me and putting the blanket on her

"Wait, Marco?!?" Tom said questioningly and angerly. He opened up my door to see me standing by my bed awkwardly with my shirt off.

Tom and me had an eye conversation only conversing with our eyes, confirmed that we didn't do anything, but he still seemed suspicious.

Tom went over to Star and yanked her blankets off. "Ugh, just a few more minutes Marco, *huh* then I'll wake up..." Star fell back to sleep then Tom whispered something into her ear and shot up immediatly, "Where is it! Where is it!" Star said franticly

"Star, it doesn't exist I only said it to get you up."

"Well thanks a lot Tom." She was about to go back to sleep until she noticed "Tom?!?"

"Yep that's me!" Tom said happily

Star got up and passionately kissed him

_Fuck you Tom, Stars fucking mine I thought not realizing my crescent moons were glowing black_

"You alright Marco?" Tom asked

"Yeah I'm good" _just peachy _I said

"So Star, care to tell me why your sleeping with Marco?" Tom asked with and eyebrow raised

"Oh that's easy it was nothing sexual or romantic if that's what your implying *Marco dying inside* but I've been having these very creepy ass nightmare and it scares me to be alone." Star said all the while Marco trying to calm himself from what he heard as well as at the back of his subconscious wondering if him and Star are experiencing similar dreams

"Well if that's all that you needed you could've slept with me;)!" Tom said

"No, I need Marco, I feel calm around him, like as if he's the solution to my problem, *MARCOS PAIN _INTENSIFIES_* it's not that I wouldn't want to sleep with you *blush* it's just I wouldn't feel safe I'm-" Star was cut off by a hug from Tom.

"Shh, it's alright Star, if sleeping by Marco helps you then, hey, why would I stop it?" Star looked so happy "And Marco, don't worry about it man I knew you had good intentions please take care of my girlfriend!" **_You mean my Best Friend! Fuck you Tom!_**

I just nodded and said "Yeah, okay."

Tom nodded back and said "Sweet, but you two should really get dressed."

"For what?" I asked

Tom looked dumbfounded "For the Black Rave of course, BTW it wasn't always called the Black rave as since different types of music have become popular over the years, however, Star why didn't you tell him about it?"

"Umm..." Star looked around nervously, "I forgot???"

Tom sighed "Well, Marco to give you the summary of it, it's a dance we're you dance with multiple people, all of them are supposed potential soul mates. And well, we are tired of seeing you lonely-" Tom was saying before I cut him off

"Looked dude, I'm good I don't need anyone, I'm fine being-"

"What alone?!? No the FUCK you aren't, Marco your coming to the party whether you like it or not!" Tom said while Star looked conflicted about it.

"Fine, I'll go just get off my ass for once!" I said almost pushing him but remembered my dream _The fuck Marco_

"Ugh, just get ready Marco, Star I'll be back in about two hours to pick you up." Tom said

"Alright, I love you bye!~" Star said blowing a kiss to Tom as he portaled out.

"Alright I'm going to-Woah!" I was saying as Star jumped onto me giving me a lidded stare."Uh Star?"

"Yes, Marco?~" Star said seductively

"*Gulp* U-um, why are you on me?" I asked hoping to god that I didn't have a boner!

""What do you mean?" Star said with one of her breasts out she recently had a growth spurt so her boobs grew about 2 cup sizes larger.

_Please don't get a boner, please don't get a_-

"Hmm, looks like your excited!" Star said somehow even more seductive.

"Star we should really stop! You have a boyfriend Star." _Dude fuck Tom why am I even considering his feelings?_

"What boyfriend? Hmm?" Star said her heart shaped nipples poking at my back

"Star! Come on! This isn't cool, it isn't even fair ether, your playing with mine and Toms hear, you can't switch on and off whenever you feel like it! It doesn't *sigh* it doesn't work like that Star. Why are you doing this anyways?" I asked

Star looked like she was about to cry, I felt tears welling up in my eyes too, "Oh shit I'm sorry Star I didn't-" I sad before being cut off

"It's alright *sniffle* I shouldn't be so selfish, Tom is my boyfriend and I should respect him. I'm sorry Marco I shouldn't have done that!" Before I could say anything to argue back about she left in a hurry

_Way to go retard_

I decided I'd get changed forming a wand in my hand I shot my tuxedo on to me, _it's a bit to small_ I thought. I zapped the clothes again to get the exact proportions _perfect_ now the style is about out of date I turned my under suit red, gave the jackets three golden pegs to button into the sides all evenly spaced of course. Then I I gave the bottom part of the suit a gold strip, and finished my suit of with a red outline around everything outside of the gold. I kept my sombrero the same only putting on it a small unicorn pin I got from Star a year ago for friendship day onto it _your killing it today Marco!_ And for the shoes I just turned the bottom half gold and put on red socks. And for the last item I thought about it for a while and thought hey fuck it, bleach is awesome, so I materialized Ichigos vizarded mask on my face. Zapping my hair to look between that territory of perfect and bed head to give me that anime hair style. And for the final touches I put on two crescent moon cufflets. _Your going to knock them dead!_ YOUR GOING TO KNOCK TOM DEAD! _Where'd that come from-you know what I don't care._

I walked out of my room and into the dining room where I waited for two hour, just generally fucking with magic making portals, and magical interactive version of Pac-Man, which mind you, was amazing! Coincidentally both Star and Tom walked into the dining room at the same time not really wearing anything fancy, just sorta wearing fancier versions of there normal entire, when they both looked at me they both started blushing.

Tom was the first one to talk to me, "Damn Marco, your looking fly as fuck right now!" He said still blushing

"Thanks!" I said, "But why aren't you and Star all dressed up?" I asked

Tom kinda frowned still blushing though "Well, about that this is mostly for singles looking for matches, as since me and Star are already dating we didn't need to change into anything special." He looked at me longingly "You however, Marco are really hot!" He pushed up my mask so my lips were out, are faces were getting closer as my face was getting red, Star at the last second shot Tom away.

Star looked nervous and pleased saying "Look we don't have time for two hot hunks to kiss!" Star looked pleased as me and Tom looked over at each other and silently agreed to never do that again.

Tom began "Alright Marco-"

Star stopped him and said "Hey Tom do you think we can let Marco try opening up the portal?"

"What no it's a compl-"

"Psh, Marco can do it he is very powerful now!"

"Alright but he'll probably need my help and tools right?"

"Nope!"

"Just describe it to me." I said

Tom looked annoyed thinking this will go nowhere but still trusted in Star, so he told me all about the place.

Focused the image Tom painted in my mind into my hands and forced it into reality. Making a black shadowy portal that was spilling out black clouds.

Tom was speechless, thinking how the fuck did Marco even do that, ultimate coming up with a theory, but didn't think much of it, as Tom looked at Marco's right hand Marco got his attention by asking "Hey are we going to go inside?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Tom said

As they went off into the portal I expect us to stay together in a group, but nope Star and Tom went off on their fucking own. Great! **Fuck you Tom!!!**

I look around seeing many different beings dressed up in many different fashions. Some hot, some not, and some that are just made out of snot(I'm actually not kidding.) however I didn't really care as I wasn't interested in anyone _except for Star._

I decided I'd check out the refreshments, there was an array of "food" items I didn't want to touch let alone see, I finally landed my eyes on something that looked like punch but it was black, I poored a huge cup for myself not realizing I had company staring at me. As I was dumping the whole cup in my mouth(Which I wouldn't recommend because it burned like hell, and tasted like a fruity tire.) the women who was watching me came up to me and said "Why, you really do take your silver surprise death catapult well."

I was confused as all hell and was saying "Lady I do-" I suddenly dropped my cup, my body became a bit woozy and for some reason everything felt dumb to me in that room as if everything was inferior to me.

"Um are you-"

"I'm perfectly alright miss!" I said hiccuping

"Oh okay." She got an idea that was so fucking stupid she decided to seduce me, "Hey big boy, why don't you take off your clothes, and we can smash in the bathroom?" She said seductively

"Well why don't we smash right here we are perfectly able to!"

She thought about it, "Hmm well okay as long as your gen-" She was saying before I broke her neck, I don't remember much after that mostly just a lot of people trying to fight me but there was something I'll never forget, the death of Tom.

**-An Hour Later-**

As I was walking around ruining people day by being my drunken ass self I noticed something, it was Star and Tom, and they were really close. I saw the two of them connect and disconnect, it felt like a century before they quit kissing. I didn't want to do anything, but I did.

I walked up to Star and Tom and they immediately noticed something was wrong, and for some reason Tom expeasurly knew something was wrong.

"Marco is something wrong?"

_"There is only one thing wrong with me right now." I turned around to Tom._

Tom seemed to know something more about what was about happen, he shot fireballs at me and I just shrugged it off and kept walking toward him "Marco, snap out of it."

_"Snap, I think I like that sound of that, I really want to try to imitate it, won't you come down here to listen to it?" I asked_

Tom seemed to realize something, he floated down to my eyes length and we started to fight, Tom was the first to attempt to attack throwing a blue flame fireball at me, I opened up a portal and it slid in. Tom keep throwing fireballs at me, I summoned a chain whip with my powers and hit two of the fire balls back at him disregard the rest, a grappled onto him and we started fighting firstly Tom concealed my right hand with flames then hardened it so I couldn't use it, I slugged Tom with my left fist, then creating a portal for my right hand to escape out of. Tom saw this coming and placed a hex on my hand that whenever I tried to make forward momentum it would do the opposite, while the reverse is also true, I transferred it into my left hand and then used my wand to transfer it to Toms whole body, Tom couldn't move properly.

"Wait, Marco, think about this man your about to kill your second best friend, you got to snap out of it Marco!"

_"Who's Marco?" I asked_

I felt my right fist puncture flesh, and I was back to normal. I opened my eyes to see a dying Tom with my right arm in his chest and tentacles pooring out of him, but at that second it was like time stopped. Tom opened his eyes, "No,no,no,no,NO!" I said

"It's alright Marco, I knew this was coming." Tom said couphing up a bit of blood.

Out of no where a beam of magic hit my head. "Owch!" I said as Star cam barreling at me.

"Star!" Tom yelled

Star stopped and said "Tom? Your still alive?"

"Yes, look, don't go blaming Marco for this Star. This may seem bad but it's for the best Star."

"I don't understand what's wrong?" Star said. "Me and Marco can heal you back to normal in no time."

"No you can't as that would kill Marco." Tom said "Look for this world to-"

"I don't care Tom!" I said angerly. "I'm not going to let you die, you will leave even if it costs my life."

Tom looked thoughtfully at Marco "God I love you Marco, Star there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Tom?"

"I think we should split."

"WHAT?!? Why?!?"

"It's obvious that I am putting a strain your you and Marcos relationship and I don't want to be that guy I'm sorry Star."

Star started crying and blubbering it made me so sad to see her like that, "What the fuck dude?!? Why did you do that?"

"Well for multiple reasons Marco firstly there's something I want to get off my head, I love you Marco!" Tom then slams his lips into Marcos forcing them both to blush, however at the same time, Tom pushed Marcos arm out of him, "And the second reason, is because I won't exist anymore."

"No!!! Tom why did you do that?" I asked

"Don't worry Marco its for the best as since I kissed you, we shall merge think of me as an extra mind, from this day further please start thinking of yourself as the prince of hell as that's what you have inherited from me." Tom said

I started crying "But Tom YOU'RE the prince of darkness."

"Not anymore as of now my being shall be absorbed into you. But I only ask of you one favor can you accept it?"

"I would accept anything you wanted right now."

"Just going to put a little note to self there, but I need you to tell mother about this. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can I'd do anything for you." I said tears falling like crazy "Your one of my best friends!"

"Good, you're my best friend too, goodbye Díaz." Tom said finally disappearing and turning into magic that all floated into me.

Me and Star sit in a room with nobody in it besides me, her, and the man in the moon. As we cry for Tom I can't help like feeling darkness over his death, but also...**also pure satisfaction!**

**Welp thanks for reading guys I hoped you enjoyed it, fuck dude we are finally going to cover some new shit, and I am pumped, we'll thanks for reading and please write a review if you already haven't without spending to much of your time, this is your boi out.**


	6. Note

URGENT!!!!!:

So I am back, I have decided that it would be for the best to start focusing on more revisions and all that nonsense as I have been reading through the past chapters and realizing how much shit is in them, misspelled words, random letters in places due to my shitty phone editor, a lot of edgy bs, and point of view shifts without dictations or references, as well the next two chapters will be focused on filler topics as I kinda wrote myself into a hole with all the cussing nonsense but I have a solution and I believe it was what I intended it to be all along but rather couldn't really put into perspective, as you can probably tell I am way better at writing action sequences over lore/everyday sequence therefore to round this out as I previously stated the next two chapters are going to be filler based, now both are centric chapters one focusing on Stars feelings post Toms death, and Marco's state of being post Toms death. Stars was originally going to be first, however, by explaining and going into Marco's pschy in the next chapter it will give me a better defined tone for future chapters and give a benchmark for how future chapters will go. However, if I deem it to be shit then I'm dropping this fanfic in the dumpster, I know it's hard waiting for me to upload new chapters but I'm a busy man I won't drop it without giving a farewell of course and I plan to write more fanfics in the future, it's just rather I may take a back seat and try to communicate with other people to collaborate with me rather than solo work focusing on making action scenes and things I think would go well in the story, but with that all said and done I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I thank you all for reading and staying active in the SVTFOE fanfic community, your boi out.


	7. MarcosMadness

**So I may have lied because there is actual a bit of lore that is needed to continue reading but thank you hope this doesn't deter you. Welp the wait is over, ready for the chapter? In 3,2,1, tacos.**

***Marco POV***

As I watch the only friend I have left cry I feel myself falling apart, not literally of course, but the weight of my actions have just fell upon my shoulders. _Oh my god, I fucking killed Tom!_ I tried my best to support Star as my mental state was deteriorating, half of me wanted to die, to cry out for Tom somehow give up my life to bring his back, however the other part of me, was happy, and for some reason it felt like the majority.

As I knock myself out of my own thoughts I tried as hard as I could to calm/sooth Star by whispering sweet nothings into her ear telling her that it would be ok that we would find a way out of this, but I myself didn't believe my own words and frankly it didn't seem to be working Star wasn't rejecting my touch but at the same time she had this dangerous presents to her that told me to fuck off. I hated the situation that I was in I couldn't comfort my best friend and I couldn't make up my own mind, all I could do was cry so I got up charged magic in my left hand and created a portal and left, it seemed like Star didn't notice me leaving, and if she did then she just didn't care I guess.

**_Eight hours later_**

You know what the problem is with making a portal with no destination in mind. YOU HAVE NO DESTINATION ON YOUR MIND! And you know where that left me blacked out falling for eight hours, by my calculations when I made that portal I fell in head first into the a wall, which applied a force greater than 2,300 Newton's. Determining the distance between where I was and where I am now I fell at speeds greater than 500 mph, I don't know how I know all of this, I'm guessing some side effect of being an Orgin but whatever's making me so smart don't make it stop.

**_One hour later_**

"Oh God, oh Fuck!" I said. I would be approaching the ground in about 10 miles so I had. I needed to focus all my energy into one point on my body, so I decided between my right and left breast there is a pimple, so I closed my eyes and focused my energy there into it felt like a star was in my chest I opened my eyes now glowing gold as well as my cheek marks and spread the energy around my body and waited...1.2.3** "GODARMOUR!"** I yelled off the top of my lungs making a set of invisible armor plates that couldn't be pierced by anything successful taking all the impact damage I would have received.

After I stuck the landing I decided that waiting around in some hole was boring. So I tried opening up a portal, the second I did it exploded into flame and I think I know immediately where I am.

"Hell." I said

As I pace back and forth I feel unfathomable amounts of rage building up inside me for no reason what so ever **_this is karma for fucking Tom in the ass, well you know what fuck you God or whatever you are you can suck my- _**

I stopped as I heard a noise coming from my left...

"**Yeah so I just talked to Jarold from the office today, and he said demon buttholes aren't supposed to look like that. And can you guess what I said?!?**" The unknown voice said in a kind of tenor range voice

"**No, what?!**" Said another unknown this one way deeper

"**Well I said "****B͍͎̙̱̱͓͜u̝̥͢t̛ ̗̯͍̹̙̟J̶͍a̤̱̘̖͓̻̳r͎̹̦̠o̵̥̩͙̰̯l̵͍͉̪͚̣̜d̴ ̳̤͖̞d̡̯e̥m̳̝̬̲̬͔͞o̠̯n̬͖̥̰̝ͅs̢ ̶̟̰̱a͕͖̫̭̱̼r̺̦̖͖̺̯͖e ͟ą̘͔̟̼̲l̰͖͈̦ͅl̘͚͎̰̻͈̦ ̷d̜̫̣ị̸̻f̺̟͔͙̙̲̮f̠̗̘͖̘e̸̞̤̣̞̙̣̜ŕ̲̫̩e͇nt̺̲̼̫̰͘ ͓̘͈̘àn̮͓̬d̸̫̬͔̥̮̝ ̷̤ͅu͏͖n̩̯͢ͅį̠̥q̰̟̻̞̘̖̯͠ú̥̺̜̯̼͈̭e̜!͍̥́"**"

The voices both laughed the weirdest laughs and got to my location before I could hide, turns out they were both demons. The one with the higher voice was small had ram horns bat wings and wore a tiny suit without the suit jacket, and he also had glasses. The other was kinda like a giant bear but it was purple with three eyes.

"**Ah, shit not another one!**" Yelled the short demon

"**Always happens at this time of day to!**" The big demon said

"**Well I guess we better go put this soul back in purgatory.**" Said SD

"Wait, purgatory?!" I asked

"**Yeah purga-oh my fucking god you can hear us.**" SD said

"Yeah, so?" I asked

"**Are you a demon?**" "No." "**Are you related to a demon?**" "No." "**Made a deal with the devil?**" "No." "**Are you using some kinda spell?**" "No." "But I cant understand everything you say, that punch liner to the butthole thing I only had a bare understanding of it, why?" "**Positive words aren't really a thing in devil speach only negative and neutral words can be said, or it will loose meaning.**" "Oh." "**But I finally figured out what you are! You're a god!**" "What?!, no no no no" "**It makes sense you can travel to hell, you have a basic understanding of devil speech, you don't want to admit to being one sense you would rather not be seen in a lesser place, and you radiate magic!**" "Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm not, I guess apparently I'm something called an Orgin."

The demons burst out laughing "**Oh man, you gotta quit it with the jokes, Orgins have been dead for quite some time, it's way more likely for you to be an almighty being than a way past dead race of super demigods. Hah nice try.**" The demon said

"You know what I don't have to deal with this **bullshit go fuck yourself!**" I said reaching my right hand out shooting out energy without thinking exploding the demons into a dark abyss as well as knocking me back.

I got up from the explosion and brushed off the daubery from my jacket. I ran down the path the demons came from for quite a while, I'm not sure what time it is as I am in hell, but with enough patience I end up at the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a clearing with orange grass and a giant red house at the end, however I noticed something a that was a bit of a problem. That problem was **THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE WAS HOLLOW, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL ARCHITECTS WERE DOING BUT JUST ONE LITTLE A PRESS OF MY FOOT ON THE GROUND CAUSED MY FOOT TO GO THROUGH THE GROUND!** *I inhale* I was panicking at this point as I felt heat bellow me. So I used magic to blast myself off of the ground and onto a strip of land in front of the house that didn't give in on me. I decided that my best course of action would be to knock and see if there is a way out of here.

So I prepped my self up to talk to the demon/devil/whatever is inside there, I got up to the door and only managed one knock mid second knock a giant red arm popped out of the door and grabbed me. The arm then slammed me into the wall and dragged me throughout the house I couldn't catch their face because **they were dragging my head through the fucking house. **I summoned a spiked gauntlet in my left hand and dragged the spikes into the giant red hand that was holding me captive, turns out, nobody likes to touch pokie things so the hand dropped me and I fell a great distance and sprang my ankle. I got one look at the demon who picked me up and I basically shit my pants.

This **mother-fucker **was on **ugly ass **demon, it looked like Trigon from the Teen Titans but with tits. She had three orange eyes with two **giant ass horns** coming from the sides of her head she had pink hair, and wore a black dress.

"**What the fuck do you want with me! I was just looking for help you bitch!**" I said

She growled the narlest growl I ever heard and screamed "**You killed my son!!!!**"

"**You know what you fuck head he deserved it he took my Star!**" Oh my god did I just say that

Well apparently I did she rushed me faster than I could react and smashed me through the ground, thankfully there was more floors beyond the one we were on thank god as from outside the house hell is literally underneath us.

I finally landed head first into the ground with thankfully only a scratch but I realized there was a barreling she-demon coming my way, I rolled over just enough for her to miss me and crash into the floor. "**The fucks your problem?! He deserved it!**" I yelled. This only made her more enraged, **fuck**.

She got up from out of the ground and race towards me, I had barely enough time to summon a shield with a knock back enchantment on it, thankfully once I summon something it's ingraved into my mind until I decide to make something else.

She punched straight into my shield, the enchantment causing her to get blasted back a few feet, but it did little to deter her, as she was already charging, meanwhile I was over here with something broken in my left arm due to the impact, as she rushed towards me I summoned another one, she got knocked back I got hurt, again rush, summon hurt, this went on for about two more times until my arms finally gave way and broke. **I had lost. There is nothing I can do!** She was staring at me with a smile that told me that where every I'm going is going to be worse than hell, she then started stomping and jumping on me.

_Welp, I guess this is it, I'm sorry Star I never meant to hurt you all I really wanted was to be something more to you, but I ended up hurting you in the process I'm sorry Star. And as for Tom, man I loved you I'm not sure in that way but definitely in the friendship category, did you deserve your death? **Yes**, I wouldn't know, but I'm sorry it was by my hands I'll see you in hell my brother, and good bye to you, Star, let everything in your life go as planned._

Mrs.Lucitor was about to land the finishing blow- or rather stomp when out of no where I started glowing this faint color and then-

***Toms POV***

As I watch the colors around me start to fade I look on at my mom, who was in a shock of horror for my form was that of Marco Diaz's and my own. I had my horns and my third eye but our hair color was that of Macro's as for the shape it was a combination of both, we were wearing Marco's jacket but with my pentagram on it, and I was about 20% buffer.

"**Mother.**" I said as I approach her "**Mother, what happened to me wasn't Marco's fault please forgive him, he was not himself literally.**"

My mom talked in her speech which was basically groans, "**It's alright mother, there is no need for violence anymore, as I rest with Marco, are souls have combined and his body shall be my vessel. But when and if I am brought back I shall not be the king of the underworld.**" My mom screeched in confusion. "**The new king shall be Marco, as how he as inherited my power, and the kingdom has accepted him, I'm sorry mother if I disappointed you with this news, but please don't blame Marco, blaming Marco would be blaming me I'm sorry mother.**" Mother started to cry and hug us, she screeched in a singsong sort of way giving her approval but she will only give Marco one chance, if he fucks up she will have our head. "**Thanks mother, I love you, I wish you goodbye, and would you do us a kindness and open up a portal out of here?**"I asked and she nodded as I started to glow and revert back into our body-

***Marco's POV***

As I start to feel my body my vision return and I see Toms mother crying and a portal by her, I don't know why but I feel like I should comfort her, as well I feel releaved for some reason. I didn't want to wait around any longer to find out what would happen if I approached her so I left through the portal.

The portal lead me straight to my room in the castle where everything was as I had left it that morning. I laid down on my bed and thought about Tom intill I fell asleep.

"Tom didn't deserve what I did to him."

_Yes he did_

"Tom was such a good friend, this world would have been better off if I was the one who died."

_"No he wasn't, the world would have sucked ass if he was in your position."_

"I wish I hadn't gone to that ball, it was the worst decision I ever made in my life."

**_It was the best thing you ever did going to that ball, a classic if you ask me, and it was the best fucking decision you ever have made._**

"If only..."

**_"If only you had my cock in your mouth!"_**

_"What the hell, SC?"_

_**"Yes that's right Marco, SC, your "Self Continence" the person who could do no wrong because they know better than you. Hah, yeah right!"**_

_"You-you tricked me! You Killed Tom!"_

_**"Well of course I did, besides you he was the only one in my way, as well he was a common enemy to you and to me!"**_

_"Lier! I didn't want to kill Tom, I just want to be with Star!"_

_**"Tsk-Tsk, Marco, you knew what I meant when I said "Take Care" of Tom, you made a deal with the devil and your mad that it worked. How dense are you kid, your more gullible that borderline retard you call Star. And what did you get for all your effort a dead friend, and a dead friendship. Pitiful."**_

_"You take that back or I'll-"_

_**"Or you'll what, kill me? I do t know if you know this kid, but you made a deal kid, what did you think you gave in exchange for my service, hmm? Satisfaction, maybe a new pair of imaginary Nike's, or a shit load of fake money that has no value? No kid what you gave me, was a lot worse!"**_

As he finished his sentence my right hand started to hurt, I looked over at it and the symbol on my hand was expanding a shadow all over my hand incumbencing the whole hand.

**_"Why did you start acting so unlike yourself with all the violent tendencies, hmm? I wonder. B_****_y the way, Marco did you ever get one good look at me?"_**

He stood up to reveal me, but not me, he had purple hair and red eyes as well as a darker skin tone, he was wearing a purple jacket and the same pants and shoes as me. But what caught my eye the most is that his hand was changing between a shadowy hand and and octopus tentacle. And his right hand turned into my hand.

**_"By the way nice hand."_**

A black mist started to envelop me.

**_"And for future refrence kid, my name is Skirr."_**

And like that the darkness consumed me and I was awake and screaming in pain, my right hand was in excruciating pain, I looked at it to see it was covered in shadow with the two white diamonds meeting at a large black diamond in the middle. As I look on at it my door opens up to reveal a distressed look Star, with a shocked look on her face.

**"Oh Fuck!"**

**Hey guys thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait on this one but I think it was for the best, I hope you enjoyed it as it is probably my best work so far as for what I said regarding the future of this story I think that if I keep going down this path then I would be happy with what I turn out, so consider this confirmation that I will continue the story, and thank you again for all those who have been reading and sticking with me for this long, I'll see y'all next time, ya boi out!**


End file.
